A Time after
by Lilsipoheaven
Summary: This the story after A Time Traveler's Wife I have all necessary background included, but basically Alba has a genetic condition called Chrono Displacement, a condition that forces her into another time and place on a moment's notice. It's difficult, but


_Hello, my soon-to-be adoring fans! Lol, no, this is my first stab at this fanfiction, but god am I looking forward to writing it. I JUST finished reading this book, "The Time-Traveler's Wife" By Audrey Niffenegger, 2003, and if you like Romance and/ or sci fi then it is a MUST READ. This has to be one of my favorite books of all-time, and, in a way that is VERY cool, the ending is pretty wide open, so I'll give you some nice background. (By the way, disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters.) _

_Alba has inherited CD (Chrono-displacement) from her father, Henry DeTamble. It is a very, very rare genetic disorder that makes who ever has it unwillingly be thrown into another place, another time, mostly past, but also sometimes future. It is usually brought on by stress, though it could happen at any time. When someone time-travels, they disappear, "pop", and they are gone, stripped of everything but themselves. Alba was born September 6, 2001, five days (if you can do math) before the Twin Towers attack. While Henry was alive, he went to the measures of finding Dr. Kenderson, whom has been studying his chrono-genetic disorder. He was not able to come up w/ a cure during Henry's lifetime, but there is a possibility that he might find one for Alba. Luckily, CD is now a recognized disorder, so Alba has people in her life who understand, even if it is a little farfetched. Alba's mother is Clare DeTamble who was born May 24, 1971, and who is an Artist. Her studio is in their back yard. Alba's father is dead. He died January 1st, 2007, when alba was six. Henry was a librarian, and Alba's grandparents on Henry's side were musicians. Her Grand mother is dead, but her Grand father is still alive, he was a professional violinist in the Chicago Symphony in his day. Yeah. So there you go. _

_October 16, 2015 (Alba is 14) _

_Ugh. Math never was my favorite subject. I sit here, staring at the problems. They swim in my head. x to the fourth plus three x equals thirty four. Ug. How do I do this? The time is almost up. I'm not going to be able to get it done on time- Oh, shit. _

_CRASH._

"_Nnnug," I groan, pushing myself up off of my elbows, feeling the harsh black pavement underneath my body. It's twilight, and it's chilly out. I need to find myself clothes, and fast. I hear the sniggering's of two men at the end of the alley. I have definitely caught their attention, and they start ambling towards me. I get up, and disappear in a flash down other streets and alleys. _Clothes. _There is no laundry hanging up, no vendors selling t-shirts on the street. My eyes jump from the house on my right to the house on my left. The left one. Their window is unlocked. I'm in their house in a second flat without making a sound. I find myself in a bedroom, and my eyes immediately go to the clothes dresser. Three minutes later I'm wearing a bra a size to big for me with a big baggy t-shirt and big baggy pants w/ a draw string. She has a pair of sandals in the closet. I look like a bag lady. But at least I'm dressed. _

_As I slide out of the house, I yawn. At least I got out of that evil math test, for now. I look around, breathing in the crisp Chicagoan air, feeling free and light with all the possibilities. But there's one thing I can't avoid; My stomach growls. I was hungry to begin w, and time-traveling always makes me hungry. There is a crowd, over by this restaurant, people chatting outside of it. I select my target; A large, portly man with a mustache and red face. I go up to him, and absently run right into him. I pretend to be appalled with myself. "Oh my gosh- I am _SO _sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you- I was just following my mom and I'm SO sorry," He smiles a stupid, superior smile and says to me; "Best watch where you're goin Girlie." while simultaneously looking me up and down. "Yes, I will, Sir, Pardon me." I amble on through the crowd, and smile to myself. God, people are easy. My mouth was running, and I'm female, so he didn't even notice my hands- I throw up his wallet, and catch it once again. I always feel bad about stealing, but what am I supposed to do? Curl up, butt naked in the middle of an alley and starve to death? No. A girl's gotta know how to survive. And besides, I don't ever feel TOO bad, when the person I'm stealing from is a complete imbecile._

_Four hours, three ice-cream cones and a deli sandwich later, I am getting bored of wandering the streets. I feel a little queasy- and my vision starts to blur. There is a crack, and my clothes and extra crash fall to the asphalt._

_Yes, it is annoying and embarrassing and difficult to have had so many people at school see me w/out a stitch on, but secretly, there's a thrill, there, too. Though it doesn't make the bullying any easier. It doesn't make it any less terrifying when I'm suddenly on the street w/ no clothes, but at least I know that I am a strong girl, I know that my dad would be proud of me, and I know that I, unlike everyone else, am special. _

Okay! I realize that wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
